In this research program electrophysiological methods are utilized to assess risk for ethanol abuse liability as well as the CNS consequences of ethanol exposure. Electrophysiological studies are proposed in clinical populations and in appropriate animal models. The use of parallel studies in humans and animals will allow for the identification of clinically relevant encephalographic measures in humans and then provide a basis by which to explore the neural systems which may underlie such measures in animal models. This program involves three sets of studies: 1) ongoing electrophysiological studies of human subjects at high and low genetic risk for the development of alcoholism, 2) continuing studies aimed at understanding the neurophysiological and neurochemical differences between rats bred for preference (P) or non-preference (NP) for consuming ethanol, and 3) a newly proposed set of investigations of the electrophysiological consequences of perinatal ethanol exposure in rats.